dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mummy Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class)
Mummy Paragon Mummy Paragons are, not to put too fine a point on it, the mummy's mummy. They are the strongest, toughest guards and the best clerics among mummies. Making a Mummy Paragon To become a Mummy Paragon, you must first become a Mummy (3.5e Template) The Mummy Paragon, being a mummy, has an acceptable bag of tricks. He excels at grappling and carrying, and has the hit points to handle melee combat. Furthermore, his Improved Preservation means he can end up with +8 Natural Armor--a respectable number. Bestow Curse is useful for weakening or disabling an enemy for other party members to come along and handle. Meanwhile, the magical side is not neglected, so the mummified priests can continue their spellcasting. Abilities: Strength is important for guards, and Wisdom for the priests. Charisma is important to both. Races: Humans and Elves both have made mummies, but the process works as well on other races. Alignment: Any, but...probably leaning towards Evil. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Mummy Paragon Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Mummy Paragon gains no new armor or weapon proficiencies. : Levels of Mummy Paragon stack with an existing divine spellcasting class. If the Mummy has no previous divine spellcasting, he instead gains +1 BAB at first level, and then 10 bonus hit points each on levels 2 and 3. (Sp): Mummy Paragons learn ancient invectives which carry magical weight. They gain Bestow Curse as a spell-like ability. (Ex): The Mummy Paragon gets even tougher. Each class level, his natural armor bonus increases by 2. : The Mummy Paragon gains +2 Str. (Su): As a full-round action, the Mummy Paragon may dissolve into a cloud of insects, such as scarabs or locusts. This is identical in all ways except visually to gaseous form and has a caster level equal to character level. Reforming is also a full-round action. Campaign Information Playing a Mummy Paragon Religion: Mummies do tend to be religious. Considering how old they can be, they often worship ancient, nearly forgotten gods. Other Classes: Combat: The Mummy Paragon is best suited for melee combat--especially grappling. They can, however, make effective militant clerics, backing up their spellcasting with some raw strength. Also, their ability to curse enemies with a variety of weakening effects makes the Mummy Paragon a useful frontline combatant who can weaken enemies for the other party members to deal with. Advancement: Cleric or Fighter. Some Mummy Paragons go on to become Mummy Lords. Mummy Paragons in the World Mummies can be incredibly ancient, which makes one in normal society a source of comedy gold, especially if he's been in seclusion for a thousand or more years. '''Daily Life:' Notables: Rha-teru-khamin, Akhis Organizations: NPC Reactions: Fear. Hostility. Etc. Although Mummies tend to smell nice from the resin soaked into them. Mummy Paragon Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Religion or History) can research Mummy Paragons to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Mummy Paragons in the Game Mummy Paragons serve as the guardians of tombs. Adaptation: <-Possible variant conceptions of this class.->. Sample Encounter: <-DM placement for NPCs of this class.->. EL whatever: <-Encounter scenario and character info on sample NPC including stat block. The CR of the NPC is typically the same as the EL for the encounter.->. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Tome Category:Racial Paragon Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:Divine Spellcasting Category:Prepared Spellcasting